


The Frisky Adventures of Lewis and Clark

by BeagleBunz, spicedsalt



Category: American History - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeagleBunz/pseuds/BeagleBunz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedsalt/pseuds/spicedsalt
Relationships: William Clark (1770-1838)/Meriwether Lewis
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

This is about two gay men that the history books (yet again) forgot to mention were very much homosexuals.


	2. Saq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprice awaits 4 Saq in this chapter! Stay tuned for more!

Lewis and Clark trotted along the desolate Rockieeee Mountains, roughly where the Mormons reside today in the yaer 2022, with Saq leading the trio during their voyage. The path was baren, littered with rocks and dead twinks. The land had not seen a drop of piss in about three minutes, so the Earth was cracked and nasty as fuck. As they make their way over a crevase in the ground, Clark's dick got caught on a rock. He plummets towards the dry Earth, clenching his ass cheeks and eyes, bracing for impact.

Moments before Clark's thick skull collides with the cold, nasty Earth, Lewis' strong, girthy arms stretch underneath Clark's slender body, protecting him from the impact of the fall. Clark's eye's open to gaze upon Lewis' chiseled jaw. 

I stared up at his sweaty body,

(Woah, Reganne, stop staring!)

[Abby, shut up, I'm trying to get a good look at those glutes]

beads of his salty perpiration drip onto my pale skin. 

"Woah," Lewis exclaims, "this is poggers (⌐▨_▨)"

"How the fuck did you say that outloud?" Clark questions.

"I'll show you tonite, 😉" 

Clark blushes and turns away quickly, attempting to hide his flushed face. 

The boys hear a loud thud behind them, and they're met with a sight of Saq, face first on the ground.

"Poggers..." Lewis mumbles.


End file.
